Total Drama: Classic Tour
by Shadowcat-Riot
Summary: Una nueva temporada, con concursantes totalmente nuevos. El mismo presentador de siempre, misma comida, y nueva isla, pero con los retos clásicos de temporadas pasadas... Claro agregándole un toque al estilo McLean. ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados (o desafortunados) en ser escogidos para competir por el millón de dolares? (Fichas Cerradas!)
1. Chapter 1

Se veía una hermosa playa, el cielo completamente despejado, el sol alumbrando con todo su esplendor cada centímetro del panorama y las olas de mar ir y venir una y otra vez con una relajante y melodiosa armonía…

-Esto sí que es vida- Se escucha decir a una relajada voz masculina, la cámara enfoca al dueño de dicha voz y se ve a nada más y nada menos que Chris McLean

El presentador estaba parado en la playa, observando el horizonte y respirando profundamente disfrutando del lugar…Hasta que llegan varias personas con cascos de construcción, planos, herramientas y maquinaría empezando a talar palmeras, destruir el paisaje (y unos cuantos animales que habitaban ahí) y demás cosas contaminando el antes hermoso lugar

-Pero no estamos aquí para disfrutar del ambiente, estamos aquí para torturar a otros nuevos concursantes, ¡Así es! Porque ustedes lo pidieron, una nueva temporada de Drama Total está en camino!-

Chris se va paseando por el lugar, mientras de fondo se podía observar cómo se iban construyendo unas improvisadas cabañas

-Es hora de exprimir ese jugo a desafíos clásicos de temporadas pasadas que no se vieron en All Stars. Con las ganancias de las temporadas anteriores hemos logrado recaudar el dinero suficiente para comprar otra isla, y construir las instalaciones necesarias para la supervivencia de los nuevos campistas. Pero eso no es todo, pues también nos alcanzó para otro avión de segunda mano y así poder recorrer cada cierto tiempo destinos visitados en temporadas pasada, y ¿Por qué no? Nuevos destinos! -

Chris detiene su caminata y mira fijamente a la cámara con una sonrisa marca McLean

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas para mandar tu audición? ¿Podrás ser el ganador de 1 millón de dólares? Se el nuevo participante de Total… Drama… Classic Tour!

Bien… Dejando del lado el asqueroso nombre (Pues no se me pudo ocurrir otro mejor) Me dije a mi misma… mi misma ¿Por qué no intentas hacer un fic de Total Drama como todos los demás? Y bueno aquí estoy

Por favor personajes Originales! (Y no me refiero a actitudes raras, simplemente algo original)

Nombre completo:

Apodo (Si lo tiene):

Estereotipo:

Género:

Orientación sexual:

Edad (entre 15 y 18):

Personalidad (IMPORTANTE, Sean descriptivos porfavor!):

Apariencia física (Ya saben, estatura, color de ojos, color de piel, cabello, etc):

Historia (Algo breve):

Vestimenta diaria:

Traje de baño:

Pijama:

Gustos y Hobbies:

Disgustos:

Habilidades (Descriptivos de nuevo por favor!):

Debilidades (Importante! Sean realistas, nada de poner "A veces le duele un brazo"):

Miedos y fobias (Y si hay razón explicarla):

Personas con las que se llevaría bien:

¿Y mal?:

¿Pareja?:

Dato extra:

Audición:

Creo que eso es todo, espero que no les molesten mis paréntesis xD. Como soy nueva en esto aceptare entre 12-16 personajes, pueden enviar dos pero no les aseguro que los dos entren


	2. Nueva Isla, ¡Nuevos campistas!

Se podía apreciar una isla con varias personas que parecía constructores abordando botes para dejar la isla quedando únicamente dos personas, el primero era un hombre alto, de piel morena, musculoso y con su inseparable delantal que antes debió de haber sido blanco. Mientras que el otro era mucho más bajo, comparándolo con el primero, cabello algo largo oscuro, barbilla partida con una barba de unos cuantos días. Estamos hablando de nada más y nada menos que Chris McLean y el Chef Hatchet

-¡Bienvenidos a una nueva temporada de Drama Total!- Saludaba el presentador a la cámara con su impecable sonrisa mientras su acompañante solo tenía una mirada seria y se encontraba cruzado de brazos –Esta vez tenemos una nueva isla, con participantes completamente nuevos…

-Carne fresca- Interrumpió el chef mostrando una leve sonrisa ladina, pero haciendo que Chris se molestara y se aclarará la garganta para continuar esperando no ser interrumpido de nuevo

-…Pero, con los retos de temporadas pasadas… ya que con All Stars no fue la tortura suficiente- Ríe frotándose las manos – En fin… Es hora de conocer a los desafortunados adolescentes que decidimos aceptar-

La cámara se aleja del conductor para enfocar a un barco que se paraba junto al muelle, en ella se veía que bajaba un chico con sus maletas en un brazo y en el otro sostenía una lata de bebida energética. Era alto, delgado, con cabello castaño despeinado, ojos pardos y de piel blanca sin ser muy pálido. Tenía aspecto cansado, pues alrededor de sus ojos tenía ojeras como de no haber dormido en días, además de que estos parecía enrojecidos, usaba unos Jeans negros , vans grises, chaqueta de lana café encima de una camisa a botones del color de sus vans.

-Y aquí tenemos a nuestro primer concursante…¡Ryan! –Anunció McLean mientras apuntaba al recién llegado

-¡Qué onda viejo!- Exclama el nombrado chocando su mano con Chris- Es genial poder estar aquí –Menciona contemplando el paisaje antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida

-Que bien que te guste, espero que pienses lo mismo de la cabaña de los perdedores –Chris susurra esto último antes de volver a observar el barco

-Por favor, no me digas que es ahí donde tendremos que dormir- Se escucha quejarse a una chica, esta era alta también de tez blanca aunque un poco mas pálida que Ryan, cabello ondulado negro, tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos de color grises y con buen cuerpo según el Chef, usaba una blusa blanca sin mangas, mini falda negra, botas de tacón y guantes sin dedo del mismo color

-¡Vaya¡ ¿Parece que la princesa no está feliz de no dormir en su palacio?- Responde sarcásticamente un chico un poco más alto que Ryan, de cabello corto y de un negro intenso, de tez pálida como la primera y de unos extraños ojos color rosado usaba una remera negra con el número 7 en blanco en la espalda, guantes, un pantalón de negro y tenis blancos con azul.

-Señoras y señores, estos son Kiara y Ronald- Presento Chris mientras estos caminaban hacia donde estaba Ryan, la primera solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario sarcástico del chico

-¡Parece que la princesa aquí eres tú!... Rosadito, ¿Por qué tienes pupilentes?- Le contesta Kiara a Ronald, haciendo burla de los ojos del jugador de rugby, este se enojó mucho.

-¡No son pupilentes! Y no me llames ro…-

-Wow, este parece un severo caso de mutación, al menos que tus padres sean ambos de genes dominantes con ojos blancos y rojos, con lo cual se pudo hacer una codominancia incompleta haciendo que tus ojos salieran rosas… Pero eso sería muy raro- Y justo antes de que le respondiera apareció Ryan interrumpiendo la pelea usando términos que confundió a los otros dos

-Bien, bien. Dejemos la clase de biología para otro día, es un programa de solo media hora así que continuemos con las presentaciones- Exclamo el anfitrión enojado de que estuvieran quitándole tiempo en pantalla

-No puedo creerlo ¡Estamos en Total Drama!- Gritó una hiperactiva chica que iba bajando del barco, esta tenía el cabello largo morado y unos ojos de un hermoso color azul, era de estatura promedio y buen cuerpo, además de una sonrisa inocente que le daba un aire infantil usaba una capucha color negro entre abierta con una playera color verde, jeans azul oscuro y tenis blancos– ¡Vamos Scarlet!-

La de cabello morado apuro a una chica que aún seguía en el barco, esta era un poco más baja que la primera, de tez blanca, ojos color celeste, cabello casi tan largo como el de Kiara, de color naranja con un fleco cubriéndole parte del ojo y de rasgos finos, haciéndola hermosa a pesar de no estar tan proporcionada como su amiga. Usaba una chaqueta deportiva celeste con detalles blancos, una blusa blanca, jeans azul marino y tenis deportivos blancos.

Parecía que estaba demasiado asombrada de estar ahí y un poco temerosa al ver a los otros concursantes y como no bajaba la ojiazul tuvo que subir por ella y bajarla agarrándola de la mano, la pelinaranja se puso cabizbaja sonrojándose levemente

-Estas son Mariel y Scarlet- Presenta Chris a la de cabello morado y a la de cabello naranja respectivamente

-Hey Chicas!- Saludó Ryan mientras abría su segunda bebida energética

-¿Qué onda?- Respondió al saludo Mariel, mientras Trisha decía un apenas audible "Hola"

-Así que esta es la nueva "Isla del Drama" ¿Eh?- Menciona con tono algo desinteresado una chica de estatura medía-baja, era delgada de tez pálida, tenía pecas muy poco visibles ya que estaban maquilladas, ojos color aqua delineados perfectamente y cabello teñido de rosa, rizado a la altura de los hombros. Estaba usando un Lazo rojo atado en su cabeza, musculosa blanca de encaje y encima una chaqueta bordó con piedras; minifalda gris, medias blancas con rayas rosadas y botas moradas

-Así es Dómino, espero que cumpla tus expectativas, aunque la verdad es que no me importa- Dice Chris con su típico tono de conductor

-Que interesante, parece que ya no eres el único rosado aquí- Bromea Kiara con un tono despectivo dirigiéndose a Ronald este solo apretó los puños y se contuvo

-¡Total Drama ya llegue!- Se escuchó un grito en la puerta del barco, todos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, dándose cuenta que quien gritaba de emoción era una chica de estatura promedio, rubia de cabello corto y un tanto alborotado, el cual era protegido por una elegante gorra estilo fedora color rosa, de piel clara, ojos color turquesa enmarcadas por rímel con unas pestañas negras y mejillas sonrojadas naturalmente. Usaba un pañuelo rosa en el cuello, blusa larga celeste, una campera americana, jeans ajustados negros y botas vaqueras por encima de los jeans.

-Ha llegado nuestra querida Stevie- Exclama un entusiasta Chris mientras la aludida bajaba emocionada del barco

-Gracias por aceptarme McLean- Dice la rubia mientras iba a reunirse con los demás campistas

-Te acepte solo porque tienes que dec…-

Antes de que Chris terminara la frase, Stevie puso un dedo en su boca haciendo que callará

-Chris tú quieres drama ¿No?, solo ten por seguro que te lo daré- Le dice con una inocente y traviesa sonrisa, el presentador solo rodo los ojos, siempre enojado de que lo interrumpan

-Esta bien… Veamos ¿Quién más sigue en la lista? Oh si, Clyde- Chris presentó al siguiente chico, este era de estatura promedio, cabello corto de color café, tenía lo que parecía ser un ojo de vidrio y el otro era de color rojo intenso. Usaba una camisa roja debajo de una chamarra del mismo color, una bata con capucha de botones, bermudas y botas, todo negro.

El chico bajo silenciosamente del barco con una expresión seria en el rostro, iba con los demás concursantes justo cuando Chris lo detuvo

-Firmaste un contrato donde no se te permite matar o herir de gravedad a tus compañeros, al menos no conscientemente- Advirtió el presentador mostrándole el contrato que Clyde había firmado, este solo bufo rodando los ojos molesto y se fue con los demás… Cuando llego todos los demás dieron un paso atrás por lo que Chris había dicho, McLean solo sonrió divertido.

-Abran paso, ¡Que ya llegó Serena Milton!- Exclamó fuertemente una chica de cabello rubio que llega a la mitad de la espalda, de tez blanca, estatura mediana (1.65) y unos bellos ojos color esmeralda. Usaba un top guinda manga cero, unas leggins beige y unos botines negros con tacón.

-¡Hey! Te tienes que quedar en el barco hasta que sea tu turno- Regaño Chris a Serena

-Y esperar a que por fin me presentes en TV, ¡Ja! Ni hablar- Le responde arrogante la rubia mientras daba unas palmadas llamando a alguien- Darren… ¡Darren!, en donde se metió ese mayordomo mal pagado, ¿Quién va a bajar mi equipaje? –Espeta enojada

-Te dije que no la aceptáramos, es la prima de Dakotah, peor de irritante que ella- Le susurra enojado el Chef a Chris, este solo se encogió de hombros ignorándolo

-Tienes que bajarlo tu misma "Niña Rica"- Le responde sarcásticamente a Serena una chica de cabello negro, y largo hasta abajo de la cintura, ojos verdes, tez pálida, delgada, y físicamente muy atractiva. Usaba unos pantalones negros pegados al cuerpo, chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, polera manga corta verde y botas negras.

-Parece que nuestra nueva "Reina del Drama" Ha sido callada por Laney Zel- Dice divertido Chris mientras observaba a ambas chicas bajar, la primera enojada por que la segunda arruino su presentación

-Es mi idea, o esas dos se parecen tanto físicamente como en carácter- Se dijo a si misma Dómino observando tanto a Zel como a Kiara, aunque al parecer Mariel la había escuchado

-Parece que la competencia va a estar dura- Mencionó en respuesta a lo que había dicho la de cabello rosa

-Por fin, ya quería salir de ese barco- Dice un chico mientras se estiraba saliendo del barco, este era de estatura media tirando a bajo, tez pálida, con cabello castaño ondulado y un flequillo que casi le tapa el ojo izquierdo, ojos azules y un tatuaje de serpiente en el brazo. Vestía una campera con capucha roja, pantalones azules con cinto marrón y unos championes. También lleva a donde quiera que vaya un pendiente de plata colgado del cuello, y una daga escondida en un bolsillo

-¡Oh Vamos! No estuvo tan mal el viaje- Le respondió tranquilamente una chica de estatura promedio, demasiado pálida y delgada, de ojos igualmente azules y con varias pecas en la cara y hombros, cabello de color rojo con puntas teñidas de azules atado en una coleta. Estaba usando una blusa gris de tirantes, short y converse ngros y un pedazo de tela atado a sus muñecas del mismo color.

-Démosle la bienvenida a Sebastián y Dalila- Dijo el presentador mientras los nombrados bajaban del barco acercándose a los demás

-¿Angela?... ¡¿Angela?!- Se escuchaba la voz de un chico algo desesperado bajando del barco con expresión de estar buscando a alguien, este chico tenía el cabello de color azul casi negro y algo largo, también tenía expansiones 6, tez clara, y cuero atlético, ojos de color grises aunque estos parecían ser pupilentes, estaba usando una camisa negra de Muse y pantalones ajustados a juego con unos converse

-En serio, ¡¿Qué parte de esperar su turno no entienden?!- Exclamó exasperado el anfitrión

-Pero es que no encuentro a Angela, ya la busqué por todo el barco y creí que tal vez ya había sido su turno de salir pero…- Dijo algo alterado el peliazul

-¡Hey! Tranquilo viejo –Intentó calmar el presentador-Este es Andrew… y cálmate, Solo estás tú aquí.. Por ahora – Esto último lo dijo susurrando para si mismo pero al parecer Andrew lo había escuchado

-¿A qué te refieres con "Por ahora"?- Preguntó con tono inquietante el de cabello azul, pero Chris solo sonrió y lo ignoró por completo y lo empujo con los demás concursantes, Andrew bufo por lo bajo haciendo un sonido parecido al de un toro

-Bueno sigamos con las presentaciones, y ahora es el turno de… Andrés – Mencionó Chris mientras bajaba emocionado del barco un chico de estatura alta, cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos color miel, piel ligeramente bronceada y cuerpo delgado pero algo musculoso, vestía una pantalonera negra, camisa azul fuerte y tenis negros.

-¿Qué hay viejo? Es asombroso estar aquí…-Dice hiperactivamente el castaño sin darse cuenta de que había una tabla algo salida en el muelle, la cual hizo que se tropezara y al final terminará en el piso provocando algunas risas de los otros concursantes

-¿Hey, estas bien?- Preguntó amablemente otro chico que recién bajaba del barco, este era igualmente alto, aunque algo flacucho, su color del piel era pálida y los ojos de un color azul intenso además tenía el cabello negro teñido con algunas mechas rojas. Estaba usando una remera blanca pero de cuello negro, un short verde oscuro, medias negras y unos botines rojos

-Seguro hermano, solo fue un pequeño rasguño- Responde distraídamente Andrés mientras se ponía de pie sacudiéndose un poco la ropa como si nada hubiera pasado

-Bueno chicos, este es Edin Hazard- Presenta Chris mientras el mencionado se va con los demás concursantes sonriendo inocentemente

-No puedo creer que esté en el mismo programa en el que una vez estuvo Dakotah, Lindsay, Trent, Leshawna, Duncan, Courtney… – Decía soñadoramente una chica que volteaba a ver sorprendida el lugar, esta era pelirroja, y su cabello lo llevaba atado en una trenza, tenía los ojos de color azul, tez blanca con unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas, alta y de buen cuerpo. Estaba usando un crop con estampados de flores, una minifalda de jean y unos converse rosas

-Vaya, una fan de Total drama ¿Eh? Bienvenida Belle- Decía un sonriente Chris mientras presentaba a la pelirroja

-Es genial estar aquí, aunque no entiende cómo es que algunos vienen con tan poco sentido de la moda, digo, ¡Estamos en TV!- Dice refiriéndose tanto a concursantes de temporadas pasadas como a los que también son de esta temporada- Exepto tu Chris, tu siempre te ves bien

-Dile gracias a mi equipo de maquillaje- Respondió el anfitrión con su sonrisa marca McLean, Belle se fue con los demás recibiendo unas pocas miradas reprobatorias por sus comentarios anteriores

-Sin más demora, este es Rick- Del barco bajo un chico alto y de cuerpo atlético, ojos de color azul y piel ligeramente bronceada. Al igual que Ryan tenía unas ojeras enmarcando sus ojos. Cabello castaño oscuro y despeinado tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Estaba usando un pantalón negro desgastado de las rodillas, unos tenis azules, playera de manga larga color blanco y encima una camisa de cuello y botones color azul. Además llevaba unas placas de identificación que le hacían ver que era militar

El militar hizo un ligero ademán agradeciendo la presentación y se fue con los demás saludándolos amablemente

-Bien, creo que son todos – Dice Chris mientras se pone a contar a todos los concursantes- 15… 16… 17… ¿17? Falta una persona… ¿Dónde está Lin?

-Eh… Chris- Dice una chica tocando el hombro del conductor esta chica tenía el color de cabello color café atado en una coleta de lado, piel ligeramente bronceada, de estatura alta y ojos azul cielo además de cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado. Estaba usando una blusa verde fuerte algo grande para ella que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, tenis converse con estampado de camuflaje

-Wow ¿De donde apareciste?- Le pregunta Chris algo asustado, pues no había notado su presencia hasta ese momento

-Llevo aquí unos minutos- Responde desinteresadamente mientras se encogía de hombros

-Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a espantar así… Ve con los demás- La pelirroja se posiciona con los otros concursantes para hacer un total de 18- Muy bien, ya que están todos es hora de la foto del nuevo elenco- Dijo Chris sonriente, con una cámara en mano y dirigiéndose a la parte del muelle donde se encontraban todos los concursantes

-Chris, no vamos a caer en ese truco, planeas entretenernos tomando la foto hasta que el muelle termine cediendo por el peso- Dedujo Belle haciéndole frente al anfitrión

-Bien, bien… Para que la fashionista deje de quejarse vayamos a la orilla de la playa ¿Si?- Propuso el conductor algo irritado con los 18 adolescentes dirigiéndose al lugar antes nombrado. Ya cuando todos estuvieron posicionados para la foto, Chris empezó con la cuenta regresiva

-¿Listos para la foto? Sonrían en 3…2…-

-Lo bueno de esto es que no nos hizo caer en su trampa- Comento una aliviada Zel

-…1- Justo al momento de que saliera el flash de la cámara, los chicos descubrieron que estuvieron parados todo el tiempo sobre una plataforma la cual los empujo haciéndolos volar por los aires cayendo todos amontonados encima del muelle, y como era de esperar este no resistió el peso de todos y se destrozó haciendo que todos cayeran. Como resultado en la foto solo se logra ver las caras asustadas de unos y solo los pies volando de otros

-¿Y quién dijo que no tengo más trampas?- Comento divertido el conductor con un megáfono logrando sacar varios quejidos de los concursantes, unos gruñidos y uno que otro bufido de Andrew.

.

.

Chris se encontraba sentado en una cómoda silla tomando el sol junto al Chef, llevaban 5 minutos esperando a los concursantes, no tenían que nadar, puesto que estaban aún en la orilla del lago, sin embargo, el amontonamiento hacía que tardaran en poder salir de este. Pasaron otros 5 minutos hasta que uno a uno fueron llegaron todos los concursantes

-Bien, como esto es Total Drama: Classic Tour, escogeré los equipos de la manera clásica, sin desafíos ni dolor… por ahora- El presentador rio malvadamente por lo bajo, pero en seguida retomó su compostura y empezó a nombrar a los participantes

- Si los menciono ponganse a mi izquierda… Dómino-

La pelirrosa camino desinteresadamente al lugar que había dicho Chris

-Ryan-

El chico fue tomando lo que parecía ser su tercera bebida energética

-Creo que ya has tomado demasiadas- Le dice Dómino al chico de las ojeras, notando el detalle de las latas que llevaba tomando, este solo se encogió de hombros dándole otro sorbo

-Scarlet- Siguió el conductor

La pelinaranja se fue algo nerviosa, pues no se sentía muy cómoda sin Mariel

-Dalila, Clyde-

Los nombrados fueron al lugar asignado, la primera algo impaciente por ver al resto del equipo, y el segundo con una mirada completamente seria

-Andrew, Zel-

El chico se fue lanzando una que otra grosería aún algo triste (Aunque trataba de disimularlo) de que Angela no pudiera entrar al programa, mientras que la chica solo se encogió de hombros

-Sebastián y finalmente Serena-

El castaño se fue jugueteando con el collar que colgaba en su cuello y Serena se fue preguntando aún por un tal Darren y comentando cosas de que gracias al agua su cabello estaba arruinado. Por otro lado Scarlet se sentía nerviosa y con expresión tensa, pues al ver que Chris había terminado de nombrar a los concursantes, supo que no estaría en el mismo equipo que Mariel

-Ahora ustedes restantes a mi derecha… Kiara, Ronald, Mariel-

Los dos primeros se vieron algo disgustados de haber quedado en el mismo equipo, aunque la pelinegra tenía una sonrisa divertida, Mariel por otro lado se sentía mal de no poder acompañar a Scarlet, pues sabía que sería algo difícil socializar para su amiga

-Stevie, Andres-

La rubia se fue emocionada a su lugar mientras el chico exclamaba un "asombroso"

-Hazard, Belle-

La pelirroja se fue observando extraña y detalladamente la ropa que traían puestas los compañeros de su nuevo equipo mientras que el pelinegro de mechas rojas mostro una sonrisa ladina cuando se dirigía a su equipo

-Y por último, Lin y Rick- Ambos presentados se fueron silenciosamente a su lugar, no parecían tímidos, simplemente eran algo serios- Los de mi izquierda serán ahora… ¡Los Mapaches Tóxicos!

-¿Mapaches tóxicos?- Pregunto extrañada Dalila- ¿Hay desechos tóxicos en la isla de nuevo?

-Para nada, estaría de nuevo en la cárcel si eso pasará… Pero eso no quiere decir que no hayamos traído algunos amigos de Wawanakwa- Esto último lo dijo divertido haciendo que los concursantes tragaran en seco, este ignoro eso continuando con el programa- Bien, y los de mi derecha serán… Las ardillas mutantes!

-¡Ardillas! ¿En serio viejo?- Exclamo algo enojado Ronald

-Tranquilo hermano, el nombre no afectará nuestra efectividad como equipo- Trato de calmarlo Hazard, aun así el de ojos rosas bufo molesto maldiciendo a Chris

-Ardillas, Mapaches, busquen sus cosas y alístense para su primer desafió- Grito Chris por el megáfono a pesar de que todos se encontraban a menos de 3 metros de él

Los concursantes fueron a buscar sus pertenencias que habían salido volando junto con ellos, mientras el presentador observaba la cámara

-¿Qué tal el nuevo elenco? Y se han creado algunas rivalidades, y apenas es el primero episodio… Genial- Dijo sonriente a la cámara- ¿Qué pasará en el primer desafió? ¿Quién será el primer equipo perdedor? ¿Y quien será el desafortunado en irse a casa en nuestra nueva y aún secreta ceremonia de eliminación? Descubránlo en el siguiente episodio de Total… Drama…: Classic Tour

* * *

Bien, el final no me gusto mucho y hasta se me hizo algo forzado, pero me iba a retrasar más en subir el capítulo (De hecho tenía planeado subirlo ayer) En fin… Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, así que si ven alguna incongruencia, algo fuera de lugar o simplemente no les gusto… sean comprensivos TT_TT

Me sentí mal por no aceptar a algunos personajes, pero el cupo estaba lleno (de hecho decidí aceptar 18 cuando en un principio tenía pensado solo a 14) Aún así hay alguna posibilidad de que aparezcan en la secuela :D, sin mas que decir me gustaría que respondieran:

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué personajes les agradaron?

¿De qué crees que tratara el próximo desafío?


End file.
